IHop with the Cullens
by pale-but-not-a-vampire
Summary: It's the day of Bella's Bachlorette party, and she is being held "hostage" with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. What happens when Bella wakes up and there is no food for breakfast? Post-Eclipse. Forgot the disclaimer: I own nothing, except plot.
1. Chapter 1

IHop with the Cullens

I turned over in bed, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to sleep. I couldn't, no matter how exhausted I was from all the talk of weddings, parties, gifts…

I was being held hostage at the Cullen's, the weekend of my bachlorette party. Alice (being Alice) had insisted that I stayed with her on that Friday night, so I could help her "prepare" for the gathering. Like Alice was going to entrust me with anything that involved some level of coordination or artistic flair, I thought, smirking. She probably wouldn't even let me cook—one of the few and only things I can't mess up.

I sighed. It was going to be embarrassing discussing Edward and my plans for marriage with my girlfriends…and I think the real reason I was here was so I wouldn't "accidentally" forget to show up for the party. Damn that tiny, psychic vampire! She knew me too well…

Rosalie, Alice and Esme were busy decorating the house downstairs, and Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle had all gone hunting. I was near two in the morning, and I slept in Edward's room—forced on the bed by Alice, much to my dismay.

I couldn't sleep.

No matter how graceful or inhumanly speedy you were, apparently it was impossible to be quiet while setting up for a party—judging from the sounds that were coming from downstairs.

"Alice?" I spoke softly and angrily, knowing she'd be able to hear me.

"Yes, Bella?" She called from the bottom of the stairs, a hint of annoyance in her musical voice.

"Do you think you could keep it down a bit? The human is trying to enjoy her last few days of sleep…before she has to endure eternal night. And a honeymoon." I explained wryly as I heard Alice dance off.

I thought I heard her mutter something about "unappreciative" and "a lot of work", but maybe I imagined it…because, no matter how awake I was, it was still two in the morning.

Finally, the various noises had stopped, and I drifted off…

When I woke, it was morning. The clock read ten. Ten?! I had never in my life slept that late in my life! Well, unless you count the mornings when I was injured or had almost been killed by vampires.

"Morning, Bella." Alice sang, popping her head in the door. She was smiling brightly, bobbing up in down in excitement.

"Hey, Alice." I answered groggily. "You're in a better mood this morning." She smirked, and then flitted into the room with clothes slung over her arm.

"Get dresses quickly. And don't trip over anything." She threw the clothes on the end of the bed, and I sat up.

Were we going somewhere? Why was Alice so excited? I was worried. I saw a surprise shopping trip ahead of us.

"Oh, please, Alice!" I begged, getting out of Edward's huge bed. "Please no shopping today—I'm so tired, and hungry, and—"

"Oh hush, silly," she laughed. "We're not shopping."

I sighed in relief. "No shopping? Then where are we going?"

"My, you are perceptive today." She mused, leaning against the bed frame. "We're taking you out for breakfast! Just us girls! It'll be so much fun!"

"It's okay, Alice…" I said, picking up my bag of toiletries from the black leather couch. "…I'll just find something to eat downstairs…"

"You could…" She stated. "…on a normal day. We usually have food for you. But today is your Bachlorette party and there is absolutely no cereal. The cupboards are filled with party foods."

She smiled menacingly, as if daring me to argue with her. She danced out of the room. I was about to ask if I had time for a shower, when she answered me.

"Yes, you can have a shower…if you hurry." Alice called from down the hall. "Everything will be so much simpler when you are a vampire." She added, muttering to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Short little Chapter**

**Short little Chapter…don't worry, they will get to IHop eventually. The fic is just going a little slower than planned…_give me a minute to work up to it._**

**(HAHA, do you like the quote from Eclipse?)**

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer…yada yada, etc.**

"_Yes, you can have a shower…if you hurry." Alice called from down the hall. "Everything will be so much simpler when you are a vampire." She added, muttering to herself. _

In the Cullen's fancy, over the top shower, the hot spray soothed my muscles, and I relaxed for the first time in weeks.

I had been nervous since the day I told Charlie and Renee about the wedding. Now, I was going to be married in a week. I had two parties ahead of me in the next couple of days, not to mention the actual ceremony and reception! It was all so…mind-blowing.

The shower helped to calm me down. A little.

"_Bella!_ My first breakfast _out _would be so much nicer if we actually got there at breakfast time!" Alice called, annoyed. It sounded like she was waiting for me in Edward's room, probably so she could play dress up with me. Ugh.

"I'm almost done…" I hissed, and then added sarcastically, "You eat breakfast "out" all the time, Alice."

"Not what I meant. Now come _on_."

Gosh, Alice could be so pushy when she was excited. I finished up my routine, then stumbled out into the hallway wrapped in my towel.

"Here." She thrust a skirt and blouse at me when I reached the bedroom and I took them. I stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to leave.

She was eyeing my ratty pair of sweatpants in the corner, thrown on top of my overnight bag.

"Oh, Alice!" I huffed, disbelieving. "I'm not going to trick you and wear the sweats! I'll put on the outfit you picked out!"

She placed her pale, delicate fingers on her temples for a moment, then closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was smiling.

"Okay, I believe you." Alice stated happily. "And wow, you do look _amazing_ in that skirt."


End file.
